Chocolate Covered Handheld Games
by AnimeAngels-x
Summary: Ever wondered what happens when Mello doesn't get his chocolate fix? He freaking loses it, that's what happens. MattxMello, NOT A YAOI/LEMON. Rated T for language and mild violence.


**Chocolate Covered Handheld Games**

**A/N – ****I do not own Death Note. But wouldn't it be cool if I did? :D Well, here it is, my first ever fanfic that includes both Matt and Mello. The title might be pretty misleading. This is not a yaoi or lemon as I really suck at writing those. XD It's the only thing I could think of...please don't throw hard objects... I really hope you enjoy, and if I get enough reviews, I might make another chapter, depending on how this one pans out. Enjoy!**

"Get up." Mello hissed at the red-head, who was lazing around on the sofa, playing on his PSP. Reluctant to obey, which only aggravated the blonde; Mello snatched the PSP from Matt's hands and threw it at the wall causing it to break.

"The fuck, Mello! I was playing on that. I didn't even get to save it." Matt whined, trying to be angry, but failing.

"Well, then maybe you should listen to me more, and do what I tell you to! Now come on, let's go." Mello walked over to the front door, with Matt following on his tail, like a puppy.

"Where are we going?" Said puppy asked.

"Outside."

"No shit. _Where_ outside?" Matt joked, putting on his jacket.

"I need some chocolate. So we're going out."

Without waiting for a response, Mello opened and walked out of the door, leaving Matt to grab the keys from the shelf and close the door behind them.

"Hey…if you need chocolate, then why the fuck do I need to come with you?" Matt said, catching up to Mello. An old woman and what looked like her granddaughter, passed at that moment.

"Oh my! What atrocious language! Children of the streets, these days. No manners at all." She said, covering her granddaughter's ears.

Matt turned around to face her. "Look at my face, lady. Does it look like I give a shit? You should be happy; I'm teaching your granddaughter some words she might use in future references, when she gets a job in a strip club." She replied by tutting, shaking her head in disappointment and walked away.

"My, my, Matty," Mello smiled to himself. "Looks like I have to deal with a temperamental little fuck."

"I wouldn't be temperamental if you told me why I need to come with you. All I wanted to do was play Mario Kart and you wouldn't even let me do that because _you're too scared to go out on your own." _Matt said in a mocking voice. Mello stopped in his tracks.

"Who the fuck said I was scared?" Mello said in a serious Don't-Fuck-With-Me-I-Have-A-Fucking-Loaded-Gun-In-My-Pants voice.

"Uh...umm, no one! No one...no one said you were sca- who said you were scared? I mean, come on! Geez, Mello...!" Matt laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Mello continued walking, while Matt still followed.

After several minutes of walking, Matt remembered something. "Uh, hey! I just realized, you still haven't answered my question. Why do I need to come with you?"

"You seriously want to know?" Mello said, turning around to face Matt.

"Yeah!" Matt said, eagerly.

"Okay, okay, calm down, spaz," Mello sighed. "Only so you can stop annoying me."

Matt waited patiently as Mello looked at the ground, and then suddenly looked up to Matt's with his ice-blue eyes. "Because, I can't live without you, Matt." He smiled.

Matt stared at Mello. "Don't talk shit, Mells. Tell me the truth."

"Alright, alright. Because I didn't have enough money on me, I wanted you to come along and buy some chocolate. And I know you'll do it, 'cause you're my bestest friend!" Mello said, in a disgustingly gooey, cutesy voice, that was so out of his character.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, like I'd buy that! Your little act, I mean. Just because we're best friends, it doesn't mean I have to buy you chocolates. And why should I? You even broke my fucking PSP, so you owe me."

Mello sighed again. "Okay, we'll talk about it when we get to the store, alright?" Again, before waiting for a reply, Mello spun on his heel, and started walking again, with Matt, of course, following behind.

Eventually, they got inside the store. Mello looked over to Matt, hopefully. Matt looked into his big, blue, hope-filled eyes and sighed.

"Fine. You can have the chocolates, but nothing else, okay?" Matt said, walking ahead.

Mello smiled, and his eyes lit up with joy as he made his way to the area with candy and chocolates.

**(A/N) – ****Now, I know what you're thinking. This is so unlike Mello, right? Mello should be the dominant one, with Matt following behind, like a little puppy. Not the other way around! Heheheh...don't you worry, readers. That's all about to change...Read on, dear viewers, read on.**

As Mello approached Matt, who was already by the shelves with all the candy and chocolate, his eyes, which were once filled with joy, reduced to rage and anger. All the chocolates were _sold out._

"...What the fuck?" Mello asked, quietly. "Wh-what the fuck?"

"Uh-oh." Matt knew what was about to happen. When Mello didn't get his chocolate fix, he got a teeny bit distressed. And by "a teeny bit", it's actually "seriously" and by "distressed", it's actually "freaking pissed off". Matt backed away a bit, leaving some room for what was about to happen.

Mello unexpectedly started to laugh, quite loudly in fact, which got some people staring at him. Even Matt couldn't avert his eyes.

"_Jesus Christ, Mello's gone crazy! Then again, this is him on a regular basis, as he'll do anything for chocolate."_ Matt thought to himself.

"WHERE ARE THE FUCKING CHOCOLATES!" Mello screamed. This startled many people. A store assistant came up to him and told him to calm himself down.

"Hahahah! Calm down? Calm down! I don't need to calm down I'm perfectly calm!" Mello said with a crazed look in his eyes. This made more people stop and stare.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave the store." The assistant said.

"No, I'm afraid I can't do that." Mello said, regaining his composure.

"Hey! Listen, you messed up Blondie! If the assistant says you need to leave, then you gotta go!"

Mello slowly turned his head to face the annoyed customer who had decided to step in.

"Call me "Blondie"…one more time." Mello said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, shit, dude. You really don't want to be calling Mello that. He get's seriously freaking pissed off. I wouldn't get on the wrong side of him. He's in the mafia." Matt said, stopping the customer.

"This little skinny shit right here? He can't possibly be in the mafia! And…Mello is it? Well then, Mello, this could just be the highlight of my day, so how about we make it worthwhile…Blondie."

Matt face palmed.

Mello's face suddenly became enthused. And not in a good way, let me tell you. Mello pulled his gun out of his pants, and aimed it at the customers head.

"Security! Do you read me?" The assistant called frantically into his walkie-talkie. "Damn it, it's broken!"

"I will blow your fucking brains out, assuming you have any! I told you not to fuck with me! Do not test me!" Mello shouted at the petrified, now sweating customer. Mello glanced into his shopping basket and his eyes widened. He slowly lowered his arm from the customer's head.

"Give me all your chocolate and I will _consider_ not killing you."

The horrified customer looked at Mello, mouth open in disbelief, without saying a word.

"Dude, I'd do what he says if I were you. He's in the mafia." Matt smirked, trying to hold in his laughter. The lengths Mello would go to just to get his chocolate fix was unbelievable!

The customer even handed all the chocolate that was in his basket to Mello, and ran off. Mello then turned to the assistant, who was still trying to fix his walkie-talkie, and cocked his gun.

"You know…I could kill you too. It'd be so easy. So effortless. Although, I would feel sorry for the janitor, having to clear up all the mess that would be left on the floor…"

The assistant dropped his walkie-talkie on the floor, in shock. "Okay! Okay! I'll do anything! I'll give you a two years supply of chocolate, half price!"

Mello aimed the gun at his head, and tapped on the trigger with his long, gloved, index finger, scowling.

"Okay! Absolutely free! Please! Just don't kill me!" The assistant literally broke down crying right there in the middle of the store. Mello found this pretty awkward to watch, so he started to walk out the store with Matt still following behind, and the customers watched them go.

"You know, Matt," Mello said, while they were walking back to their apartment. "You were right. I didn't need you to come with me. I got chocolate for free and you didn't have any part in it!"

"Yeah, I beg to differ. If it wasn't for me, that customer would never have called you Blondie and he wouldn't know you're in the Mafia."

"True… but if it wasn't for me aiming the gun to his head, I wouldn't have seen all those chocolates that he had in his basket."

"Yeah, but I made the decision of you going to get chocolate in the first place." Matt said, proud of himself.

"Okay let's just say that we both contributed to the situation." Mello said, smiling. "And we both win something! I get my chocolates…"

"Yeah, and I get…nothing…" Matt trailed off.

"Hey! It's a win-win situation!" Mello laughed.

"No, Mello, I don't think you heard me, I don't get anything out of all this…"

Mello had completely ignored Matt and started running up the stairs to their apartment.

"Hey! Wait!" Matt shouted, running after him. "You still owe me a PSP, you jerk!"

**(A/N) – ****And that's the end of that. I don't know, I kind of liked this fic, considering it's my first Matt and Mello one. Who spotted the lyric from the song "King of The World" – Porcelain and the Tramps? ;) I give you virtual glomps if you did. XD If you don't know what I'm talking about, you should go listen to the song, it's pretty awesome. So, how about you telling me what you thought of my first Matt and Mello fic and review? I'll love you forever! 3**


End file.
